


gather round and settle down

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Found Family, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, mako is a whole kitchen nightmare, the chime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: some downtime for the chime





	gather round and settle down

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @[cait](https://twitter.com/chelloandbehold)!

“You know, this is the reason we can’t have nice things.” Aria was pointing a finger directly at Mako, life it was _his_ fault everything had blown up in their faces. 

“Why are you blaming me?” He squawked indignantly. “This is all Cass’ fault! _I_ wasn’t the one who decided to just ruin the whole plan!”

Cass scoffed from the common area. “I didn’t ruin anything. Change is healthy.”

“You’re supposed to be the Stan with the plan! The fish with the dish. The pick with the d-” Mako’s rambling was cut off by a kitchen towel hitting him in the face with a surprising amount of force for such a light amount of force. “Mako. Please cease that and help scrub exploded marshmallows off the walls of my ship. Aria will assist.”

“I will, because I’m a nice and kind person. But it’s totally Mako’s fault.”

“Agreed.” “Totally.”

AuDy offered an unsympathetic , long-lasting look in response to Mako’s protestations before they turned to join Cass. She didn’t know they managed to do that with no eyes or facial expreessions to do so with. Aria could already Cass struggling with the holovid player and she knew it was only a matter of minutes before the movie started without them. With a sigh, the pair turned to do their best at scrubbing quickly hardening exploded sugar off nearly every surface in the kitchen.

“This is impressive, even for you Mako. I didn’t even know you could do this to marshmallows and leave the popcorn still in kernel-form.”

“Look, how was _I_ supposed to know we couldn’t just throw popcorn and marshmallows in a pot and call it a day? Cass usually makes the caramel corn, cooking is not my strong suit.”

“Sometimes I just want some normal popcorn, Mako! It’s not my fault you never pay attention to how I make the caramel corn!” 

“Please stop yelling at Mako and focus on not short circuiting my ship with your inability to operate electronics.” 

Aria laughed, shaking her head softly at everyone’s antics. Shaking out her rag, she surveyed the kitchen and decided it was good enough for now. She could hear the opening strains of the Hieron theme and she didn’t want to miss the opening sequence. “C’mon Mako, just leave the pot to soak and let’s go.” She launched her rag into the laundry bag and turned on her heel to join the others. Cass readily scootched over on the dilapidated couch, allowing her space to throw herself down onto it and curl up into their side, reaching wordlessly for the bowl of popcorn in their lap. AuDy moved closer to her so that their legs were pressed against hers, and after a few more moments, Mako came bounding in and laid across all their laps, offering his back as a table for the bowl.

“If I find any of your disaster, I will wire your doors locked, Mako.” AuDy warned, resting their arms on his calves.

“Cross my heart it’s fine. Cass, did you remember the subtitles?”

“Ugh, I knew I missed something. Aria, I think you might be sitting on the remote.”

“It’s fine, don’t move I’m comfortable.” With a quick wave of his hand, the off-white lettering appeared onscreen as Hadrian yelled at the skeleton.” “Hey Aria, can you-”

Wordlessly, she dumped a handful of popcorn into his waiting hands.”

“Thanks.” 

She only tapped a “you’re welcome” onto his back, already engrossed, although they’d all seen the OVA about a million times.

In the morning, she would wake up stiff-necked and groggy from falling asleep on the couch like she always did, but for now, she was content to settle back into the pile she’d centered herself in and indulge in the familiarity of it all. Even if she did really wish it _was_ the sweet kind of popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome, and i can be found [@thedaedpoets](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets), [here](theunnacceptablepylades.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and if you like what i do, read [this](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets/status/1081374361024552960?s=20)


End file.
